That Feeling
by LittleMissHisoka
Summary: A Valentines' Day Oneshot: OC x Canon (Akane x Hisoka)


**Author's Note: Hi guys~ This is my first time doing a oneshot and my first time writing fluff of any sort. So please forgive me if some parts are too awkward . And leave me some reviews please~ I'm welcome to all sorts of criticism :) Enjoy~ (or not :P)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER OR HISOKA (but dayum owning him would be fiiiiiine. UNfortunately, I do not D:) I merely own the plot and my OC, Akane :P**

Valentines' Day Oneshot: OC X Canon (Akane X Hisoka)

The red-headed girl sat on a cliff, dangling her feet over the edge as the cool wind ruffled her short, messy hair. Dawn was breaking. She could see tips of the sun's rays peeking just in between two snow-capped mountain tops in the distance. The rays cast a pretty orange glow on the girl's face and she basked in its warmth. The girl closed her eyes for a while. She was contemplating some things, which were new to her curious, young mind. There was an unknown feeling blooming, like a flower in springtime, from within her chest, bursting into a thousand beautiful butterflies. The girl had never experienced anything like it before, and she was curious as to what it meant. She had not realised when she had come to feel this way. One day, she just, felt it. The girl leaned further out on the edge of the cliff, her eyes still closed, as she faced the sunlight. It was getting warmer now, as the sun inched up the sides of the mountains. Somehow or rather, the girl knew, she felt the blosoming feeling the most when... When HE was around... Not only the blosoming feeling, but a few others as well. They were indescribable. It was as if, someone had mixed a paint bomb with too many different colours and it just exploded right in her heart and mind, causing a warm, tingly feeling throughout her entire body... How to explain it though... The girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's dangerous out there, you know." A low, leering voice told the girl.

Akane's eyelids flew open and she froze, her heart thumping loudly.

"What do you want, Hisoka." Akane asked, hoping that her voice sounded as steady as she wanted it to be. How did HE even find his way here? This was her secret place, and her's alone. "I- I don't have time for any of your funny antics." She leaned back slightly, her body rigid. Why was it that, all of a sudden, all her confidence just drained out of her, like someone pulled the plug of a bathtub. Akane questioned herself, gritting her teeth.

Hisoka laughed quietly. "My, my, how aggressive you are this morning." He moved closer to her, treading lightly. "It IS dangerous out there, Akane. Come here." Hisoka repeated, his voice just as seductive and mischeivous as before, but this time, there was a tiny hint of concern. One could have missed it amidst all the thick layers of seduction. Akane, however, noticed this and her eyes windened. Hisoka had never called her by her actual name before. It was always 'My Dear' or 'Sweet girl' or 'Ringo-chan' or even 'Little Fruit'. Never Akane.

Akane swung her legs up onto the ledge and stood up, facing the sun, which was now just touching the tips of the snow-capped mountains. She turned to face Hisoka, and she caught her breath. He was not wearing his white make up, but somehow, Akane still visualised the small star and teardrop on his cheeks. His hair was not gelled up in its usual, crazy style. It looked damp and it hung down, almost touching his neckline. He had a towel draped across his shoulders and he was not wearing a shirt. Akane's eyes widened even further. He had just taken a shower. Beads of water glistened on his bare chest and they rolled down his bare torso. He was wearing his usual puffy pants though, along with his Joker shoes. Akane could only stare up at him, attempting to tame her breathing, which had hitched suddenly as her gaze happened to land on Hisoka's muscular upper body.

Hisoka reached out a pale hand, beckoning to Akane. "Come sit with me a while, Ringo-chan," he drawled, making Akane's skin crawl. She glared at him, "What if I don't want to." She retorted, "I'm not obliged to do whatever you say, Mr I-dont-wear-a-shirt-after-my-shower." Akane shot one last look at the smirking magician, taking care to avoid looking at his chest, before making to walk around Hisoka back to their motel, for Hisoka was blocking her way.

Hisoka did not make a move to stop her, he merely smiled mysteriously, watching the red-headed girl walking towards him, her face slightly flushed. He observed her. She was quite petite, only just reaching his shoulder. However, despite her size, he knew that she could really pack a punch. That was how they met. And also how he had taken an interest in her. A curious young girl, her hair red as the brilliant sunset, her eyes as blue as the sea and green as the meadows, her spirit and passion burning bright as her brilliant red hair. She was a fighter. Hisoka smiled even wider. A fighter. The girl's short hair brushed his bare arm as she strode by him, huffing a little. He turned, and reached out a finger to run it lightly across her wrist as she went by. Akane jumped a little and jerked her hand away, quickening her pace. Hisoka let out a small chuckle. Such a stubborn girl. Why did he even try...

"You know," Hisoka called after Akane, who was now a few feet away, the gap between them widening rapidly. "You know, Akane, you can't get away from me that easily." He reached out his hand and, as if a catapult had just launched her into the air, an invisible force launched Akane, surprised and gasping, right into Hisoka's outstretched arms. He smirked.

Akane's eyes widened again. She was staring into those mesmirizing green and yellow eyes of his. They seemed to glimmer a bit, when a bit of sun hit the right spot, a beautiful colour was evolved. Those mystifying yellow orbs... Akane's face flushed. She was touching Hisoka's bare skin. The bare skin on his chest. His well-toned chest. Hell, her entire body was pressed against his bare torso. Her small hands were pressing themselves against his skin, bracing herself from the impact of the launch. It felt warm. His entire being felt warm. Akane did not expect this. He always looked so pale, she thought that he would feel cold to the touch. But she felt warmth radiating from his skin. She felt cosy... Wait what was she saying? Akane immediately jerked her hands away from Hisoka's chest and crossed them over her own chest.

"What is the meaning of this, Hisoka?" She demanded, a quiver in her voice. Hisoka simply smiled down at her, as he cradled her in his arms. "Bungee Gum." He said, as if those two words solved all of the problems in the world. Akane opened her mouth and was about to reply, when Hisoka spoke again.

"It's Valentines' Day today."

Akane froze. For a moment, it seemed as if a bucket of ice cubes were being dumped down the back of her shirt and another bucket emptied into her stomach. Every part of her body felt cold, except her face, which flushed as red as her hair. She stared down at her own hands, which were folded firmly across her chest.

"Your point is?"

"It's Valentines' Day today." Hisoka repeated, leaning closer to Akane, his face inches away from hers. Akane couldn't back away. Her breathing was shallow and her mouth slightly open as she stared straight into Hisoka's eyes, lost in their mysterious colours.

"I don't know what you're-"

His lips crashed into hers, surprisingly soft and gentle, yet hard and insistent. Akane was taken by pure shock, her eyes as wide as saucers as she stared at Hisoka, who's eyes were closed. Akane followed his example and closed her eyes as well. It took a few seconds before she started to reciprocate, slowly at first, before Hisoka picked up the pace, for the both of them were still in want. Their exchange became more passionate, his lips pressing more urgently against hers, she, unwilling to relent, pushing back. Before long, Hisoka's tongue began probing the entrance of her mouth, urging her to let him in. She refused at first, but then he began nibbling her bottom lip, kissing gently, and she relented.

The two of them stood there for a long time, their fiery red hair and the fiery red sun. From afar, their sillhouette was visible, black against the brightening sky.

They broke away, panting, and Hisoka set Akane down on her feet, and they stared into each other's eyes. Hisoka's leering grin was back on his face. He looked like a sly fox who had just finished a very appetizing meal. Akane was breathless and stunned. The feeling earlier. She finally knew what it was. She stared up at Hisoka's face, glistening with perspiration.

"Happy Valentines' Day," Hisoka looked down at Akane, licking his lips slightly.

"Happy Valentines' Day." Akane agreed, and she took Hisoka's hand, standing on tiptoe to be level with his face. Hisoka smirked, leaning down towards her. He slid his free hand around Akane's waist and lifted her up slightly, to continue engaging in their previous heated activity. She let go of his hand and wrapped both arms around his neck, melding her body into his and he reached up to cup the side of her small face.

Two most unlikely people, intertwined as one. Yes, it was indeed, a Happy Valentines' Day. Akane finally realised what that feeling in her heart was.

It was Love.

~ The End ~


End file.
